With the popularity of broadband access to millions of households, applications of user-end access device are throughout almost every corner of the society. With the increasingly widespread applications of the device, research and development technical personnel need to spend more energy to maintain and upgrade the device, and in most cases, the technical personnel can upgrade and maintain the system by means of remote control, but if the system is halted, the system does not respond to the remote control, and resetting and rebooting the system via the remote software are invalid, and the Central Processing Unit (referred to as CPU) small system in the system is fully halted. In this case, the system can only be powered off and rebooted via the hardware to make the system re-run and perform following operations.
In such cases, technical personnel can only power off and reboot the device at the site, which makes the maintenance efficiency greatly reduced, because in order to adapt to the needs of different users, structures and functions of the user-end access device are diverse, and in terms of the structure, some devices are hung high in the wild, and some other devices are placed in residential buildings, if comparing the device structures in the both cases, it can be found that the tightness of the devices hanging high in the wild must be very good, and must prevent dust and rainwater in the outside world from entering into the devices and affecting their working When these devices need to be powered off and rebooted, because the tightness is very good, the placement is special, it increases the operation difficulty for the technical personnel and lowers the maintenance efficiency.
Aiming at the problem in the related art that the software reset is invalid when a device is halted, and the technical personnel can only reboot the device at the site, currently no effective solution has been raised yet.